The present invention relates to an anchoring assembly for fastening an element to the ground. In particular, the invention finds an application for fastening an element, such as for example a sheet or a surface covering, to the surface of loose ground, such as sand or earth.
It is known to use rods, such as stakes that are suitable for being made out of metal, that are driven into the ground after being engaged through an orifice formed in the element, or by boring right through the element, in particular when it is a surface covering.
The problem arising from that type of solution lies in the fact that the rods project substantially above the ground when they are used to fasten the element to the ground; they thus constitute a risk of injuring people moving around the element. Furthermore, for a surface covering, when the wind gets into the space between the surface covering and the ground, the rods are likely to be torn from the ground, and thus constitute a danger to people or objects located in the vicinity.
An alternative solution to the use of rods engaged through the element and driven into the ground is proposed by document U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,594, which describes an anchoring assembly comprising an anchor, a cable having a first end that is fastened to the anchor, and a blocking portion. The anchor is engaged through the element to be fastened, and is then pushed into the ground by means of a rod. The second end of the cable, opposite the first end, is arranged at the surface and traction is applied to the second end of the cable thereby blocking the anchor in the ground. The blocking part then serves to hold the element against the ground, secured to the anchor by the cable. Nevertheless, that solution requires a large amount of handling and the use of multiple tools adapted to the various steps of installing the anchoring assembly; in particular, a first tool needs to be used to apply traction to the second end of the cable, and a second tool needs to be used to mount the blocking part on the second end of the cable.